Palma Potion
by PrismStars
Summary: Mithos asks for some Palma Potion. Yuan says no. He's been saving it for a special occasion. Yuan/Kratos. Lemon. One-shot.


Palma Potion is for adults. Mithos frowned. It's been a gazillion (okay, maybe a thousand or so) years since his sister died. He might have been perpetually 12 in body but he could look older if he wanted. And he certainly felt like an adult mentally after Martel passed. But still, Yuan treated him as a younger sibling. "Palma Potion is for adults," he said. "You'll understand when you grow up a little more," he said. "All the pouting in the world won't help you, kid."

* * *

It's been a thousand years since Martel passed. Yuan still kept her ring with him. There had been other women he had seen over the years, though he could never get serious about any of them. He'd probably outlive all of them anyways, and he was sure Mithos would have a fit after he "stole" his sister from him.

* * *

Kratos had lived too long. These half-elves he lived with expected long life and were not bothered by it, but Kratos, the human, had lived far longer than he should have. He barely slept, he didn't like eating, and he could not bring himself to socialize with anyone on Sylvarant or Tethe'alla anymore. It had been a thousand years since Martel passed, literally, and he felt he should have died by now too.

* * *

You shouldn't mope around so much, Kratos." Yuan pulled up his hair as he stepped into the room and felt Gnome's power wane. "You're beginning to act like the rest of these 'lifeless beings.'"

Kratos grunted and moved away from Yuan. It was nighttime somewhere on Sylvarant, so he pretended it was also night in space, and he did not want to lose count of the stars. He'd been gazing out the window for days without rest and now he was up in the thousands.

Yuan took off his cape and brought out a bottle. "I brought this for us. Thought it might lighten the mood a bit." He uncorked it and took a swig. "Martel never cared much for this. Too bitter." He put the stopper back in the bottle and tossed it towards Kratos.

He caught it before it hit the wall. "What do you want, Yuan?"

"Just some company." Yuan floated closer to Kratos, who was unconvinced. "Just have a drink with me. You know it's dull up here."

Kratos sighed. He'd lost track of which star he was on. Resigned to tending to his unwelcomed visitor, he uncorked the bottle and drank half.

"That's the spirit," the scheming angel whispered as he closed in on Kratos. His face was glowing as much as his rosy wings.

"How much have you had tonight, Yuan?"

"Well I went down to Palmacosta to pick this up for us but I decided to stay at the bar there and have a few drinks with a couple guys who thought they wanted to challenge me to a contest of sorts." Obviously, mere humans could not compete with the immortal angel, and from the look on Yuan's face, Kratos assumed he had won.

"I'll assume you won't be needing this then." Kratos finished the bottle. "It's a shame you didn't bring more. You know this stuff isn't what it used to be." Or rather, he wasn't what he used to be.

"I wouldn't count on it," Yuan winked. "I've had some time so a few decades ago I decided to try my hand at winemaking. It's still Palma Potion, but I'd say, it's a very special vintage."

Kratos began to feel flushed. _Great, _he thought. _He tells me after I agree to drink it._

He hadn't bothered cutting his hair in a year or so and he couldn't seem to get it out of his face. "Here, let me help you with that." Yuan's wings felt soft as they brushed against his.

"What exactly did you do to that potion?" mumbled the now obviously intoxicated angel. He hadn't noticed how pretty Yuan was before. His delicate hands caressed his cheek as he moved over his hair.

"Well, you know, I just mixed in a couple things." Yuan's body was as hot as Kratos's was becoming. Kratos regretted his choice of attire at this point. He'd been questioned on why he would need that many belts before, but he never really noticed them until now. The way they constricted against his muscles made him want to burst out of the skin tight cloth.

Yuan traced his fingers down Kratos's neck and across his torso, unbuckling his outfit as he went down.

"So how long has it been?" Yuan dreamily spoke to his longtime friend.

Kratos looked away, feeling helpless to the sudden intimate contact. "I do not think this is a good time for that sort of question."

Yuan laughed. "Oh come on. It's not like I don't understand." Yuan wasn't wearing armor. He removed his shirt and guided Kratos's hand to his waist. "In fact, don't you think we're the only ones who understand each other?"

Yuan's lips were as close to Kratos's as they could be without them touching. Kratos's hair was parted to one side now and he felt like Yuan was staring through his one uncovered eye into where his soul once was. His wings fluttered in anticipation as he gave in to the effect of Yuan's Potion.

Kratos felt his clothes come off, his hand slid under Yuan's waistband and he pulled the other angel closer. Yuan was pleased at how receptive his partner had become. He kissed him, softly at first, with the respect one would expect from a friend of over a thousand years. But Kratos was suddenly eager to take from Yuan. He had not felt so much warmth in so long and wanted to stop feeling like one of Mithos's "lifeless beings." He tore Yuan's pants off and pushed him down.

The two floated in midair effortlessly. They did not even need to try to fly in this part of the Tower. Kratos moved his hand down and roughly grabbed his cock. Yuan was surprised. He knew Kratos had suffered through dry spell of about a hundred or so years but along with the desperation he had anticipated from him there was passion in his eyes.

Kratos roughly reached around Yuan while stroking his dick. His fingers creeped towards Yuan's entrance as he taunted him. "Is this what you came here for, Yuan?" Kratos pressed his hand against Yuan's ass. "You shouldn't test me."

"Oh I'm not testing you, Kratos." Yuan pressed Kratos's shaft against his body. "I'm going to take you."

Yuan muttered a few words under his breath and suddenly spread a thick, slippery liquid over the other man's staff. "We'll see how good of a swordsman you are."

Kratos had a devilish grin on his face now. He flipped Yuan over and pressed against him in midair. The same spell was used and he vigorously caressed the seraph's swollen dick while pulling his blue hair. He heard a whimper and decided it was time to slide inside the helpless half-elf.

The inside of his ass was tight. Kratos felt the heat of it as he thrusted his entire length into the opening. Yuan moaned. Kratos covered his mouth. He felt his blood trickle down as the man bit hard on his hand. The pain felt good to him and he became rougher with Yuan.

Yuan could feel Kratos's cock throb inside him. His own dick was being stroked by the angel at the same time. He could barely hold back when he felt Kratos go faster and rougher.

Kratos yanked on the tie holding back the blue hair and it came out. He pulled at a clump and let the rest of it fly around. Yuan's hair and wings were soft and caressed Kratos as he lost control of himself, pounding away at the floating angel.

Yuan finally heard Kratos let out a stifled moan and felt himself fill up with hot liquid. The sensation made him finally reach his limit. He was loud as he let out what he had built up. The half elf even felt like some of his mana had escaped him.

The floating couple was covered in sweat now. They did not feel heat or cold. They lie floating in the room.

They did not speak of this to anyone later on, but decided to keep a few bottles of the special vintage Palma Potion around just in case they needed it.

* * *

"Come on, it's been two thousand years. I've gotta be old enough to drink now, Yuan." Mithos whined in his falsely aged body. "It's not even like I'll get drunk."

"Now now, Mithos," said Yuan sternly. "Do you really think Martel would forgive me if I let you have something so bad for you?"

The leader of Cruxis pouted like the 12 year old he was inside. "Kratos, please? Don't you think I'm old enough to drink it?"

Kratos frowned. "Palma Potion is for adults. You may look older but you're still a child."


End file.
